At present, orally-administered preparations have a high proportion of pharmaceutical preparations. Among such orally-administered preparations, solid preparations remain predominant. Such solid preparations include many high-dose solid preparations. When such a high-dose solid preparation is prepared as a single unit tablet, it becomes large in size. When it is prepared as a powder or a granule, it becomes a bulky preparation due to low density, and thus it is difficult for children and aged people whose swallowing function is low to take such bulky preparation in many cases.
A technique of producing an orally fast-disintegrating tablet has been developed to enhance the administering property of a tablet. However, since the content of a principal agent is small with respect to the total content of the tablet, this technique is not suitable for producing a preparation containing a large amount of principal agent. In a case in which an orally fast-disintegrating tablet is grown in size, it causes a great feeling of a foreign body in the oral cavity after disintegration of the tablet. Moreover, such an orally fast-disintegrating tablet is also problematic in that it is difficult to mask the taste when the principal agent thereof has an unpleasant taste such as a bitter taste.
Furthermore, preparations such as a liquid agent or a jelly agent have also been proposed as dosage forms having a good administering property. However, even in the case of these dosage forms, when the content of a principal agent is high, it is difficult to perform taste masking, and further, stability in water has not been achieved.
An example of a high-dose preparation is an anticholesteremic agent comprising, as an active ingredient, cholestimide that is an anion exchange resin. In order to reduce the preparation in size for easy administration, a multi-unit preparation (a mini-tablet divided agent) has been developed and has been on the market. Japanese Patent No. 3883505 (Patent Literature 1) describes that, in order to improve the administering property of a multi-unit preparation (mini-tablet) of cholestimide, the drug is coated with a water-soluble polymer cellulose and is further coated with ethylcellulose, so as to prevent deterioration of the administering property due to disintegration and aggregation of the mini-tablet in the oral cavity. However, this publication does not describe a technique of improving the slipping property of the tablet to cause easy swallowing.
In recent years, a method of making it easy to swallow a solid agent, a technique of using a gelling agent that causes a favorable slipping property on the mucosa has being developed. For example, JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 2000-516222 A (Patent Literature 2) describes a preparation, in which a granule, a pellet or a mini-tablet is coated with a high-viscosity gelling agent as an inner layer and is coated with a low-viscosity gelling agent as an outer layer, so as to improve cohesiveness of the preparation in the oral cavity, the masking of a hitter taste and easy swallowability. However, the disclosed method is disadvantageous in that it takes a long time to form a gel and in that the formed gel highly adheres to the mucosa.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-275054 A (Patent Literature 3) describes an easily swallowable tablet, which is coated with a coating solution, in which xanthan gum is used as a gelling agent and 40 parts or more of sugar alcohol is added to 100 parts of solid components. With regard to this coating, the tablet causes no slime or stickiness when it is placed in the oral cavity, and the slipping property on the mucosa is said to be favorable. However, a single use of xanthan gum as a gelling agent forms an excessively soft gel in the oral cavity, the masking of a bitter taste is insufficient, and it is desired to further improve its slipping property on the mucosa.
Japanese Patent No. 4267926 (Patent Literature 4) discloses a gelling film preparation. The publication describes that this film preparation is a sheet-like preparation formed by sandwiching a drug layer between carboxyvinyl polymer layers crosslinked by polyvalent metal salts, and that it rapidly turns into a gel in the oral cavity. It also describes that the film preparation is rarely stuck in the throat, and that a bitter taste can be masked. However, the publication does not describe the coating of a tablet or a granule. Since the carboxyvinyl polymer used in the present technique is subjected to a production process in the form of a solution having extremely high viscosity that has been crosslinked with polyvalent metal ions, it is considered difficult for the solution to be applied by spray-coating onto a tablet or a granule (see the after-mentioned Reference Example 1). Thus, the preparation that can be produced by the present technique is a film dosage form, and it needs a special process called “application” and a special apparatus. When compared with the spray-coating of a tablet or a granule, a production cost tends to become high. Moreover, as described in the after-mentioned Reference Example 2, a coated mini-tablet produced by modifying the present technique such that the preparation can be applied by spray-coating could not achieve practically satisfactory, easy swallowability.
On the other hand, when coating is carried out using a gelling agent, there is a fear that diffusion of the drug will be suppressed by formation of a gel in the gastrointestinal tract, and a delay in dissolution will occur. JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-60472 A (1999) (Patent Literature 5) discloses that sugars are added to an easily swallowable coated tablet that has been coated with methylcellulose, so as to prevent a delay in dissolution. However, when a mini-tablet is produced from this coated tablet, cohesiveness in the oral cavity cannot be expected.
Hence, it is an important object to prevent a delay in dissolution of a drug from a preparation coated with a gelling agent.